What Next
by BakuraXMalik's Boys
Summary: Jou is insane. Well, according to Kaiba. JouKaiba Chap. 3 up. Slightlyvery depressing... ME ISH IN DARK MOOD!
1. HIM

Angel: We are back with a new story! Yay! I know we promised to wait to finish the other story but... that isn't hppining...

Ryan: Thoughts are always popping into his head.

Angel: Yup! If you look at the bottom. this story is dedicated to someone who promised to be our first review! I hop you succed!

Warning: Setojoey! (Iswore I'd never write SetoJoey!) Insane people getting out of insane hospital

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! The only thing I 'Own' is my Ry-Ry-kun!

Ryan: You do not own me!

Angel: Thats what you think. (Twinkly eyes.)

Ryan: Uh... on to the chapter!

Angel: Read and review!**_

* * *

_**

What next?

**Katsuya Jonouchi's Diary, February 16/05-**

I'm sitting alone in this white room. The only time I see people is when they bring me medication, or when my little sister comes to visit me. I miss her. I miss Shizuka. She was always by my side. Until **HE** put me in here. All I did was tell **HIM** why I was bleeding all over his bedroom floor. I never should have told him.

**/Flashback/**

"Damn it Seto! What the hell are you doing! All I did was ..."

"I know what you did. That's why you need to go."

"But I didn't do anything wrong Seto! Please don't do this to me! I love you!"

"...I know. But puppy, what you did deserves punishment. And the rightful punishment is to lock you up for awhile. I hate this just as much as you do."

"You're a liar! If you hated it then you wouldn't be doing it! Damn it Seto! You can't make me go there again!"

"Jou, I promise I'll come get you when you're better. If you keep this thing up, you're going to end up like your father."

"You keep my father out of this! I don't want to go back there! All they do is drug you! NO!"

"Jou! Calm down! If you keep fighting like this they will only keep you longer! How about I take you to the hospital my company built. Will that make you feel any better?"

"No!"

"What if I told you its right next to the Kaiba Corp. building?"

"NO! I don't want to go at all! Seto, why can't I just stay home! Why can't YOU help me!"

"I have to much work or I would Puppy. But I promise I'll come to get you when you're better."

"Seto! Please! You can't do this to me! It was just a mistake!"

"You think taking a knife to your wrist is a mistake! You think trying to kill yourself is a mistake! Jou, I don't know what made you want to do that but I want to find out! I want to know so that I can help you make sure it doesn't happen again!"

"Seto... I don't know why I did it. I just..."

"Just go to the hospital ok. Stay there for a while. I promise that I will come get you when you're feeling better."

"Will you come visit me everyday Seto? Do you promise that?"

"I'll do my best to visit you when I can."

"Alright... As long as you promise to get me out soon."

**/End Flashback/**

**HE** promised **HE'D** visit me. **HE** promised **HE'D** get me out of this place. I've only 'seen' **HIM** twice, because it was my birthday. I don't even really see **HIM**. **HE** hides behind the glass.** HE** only comes on my birthday. I've been here now three years and **HE** still doesn't have the time to visit me. I'm even in the hospital** HIS** Company built. Right next to **HIS** office building. **HE** should be here in a couple of hours. Today is my birthday.

**HE'LL** bring the single flower **HE** brought the last two times.** HE'LL** sing that same song **HE** sung the last two times. And **HE'LL** make the same promise **HE** made the last two times **HE** was here. Always the same visit from** HIM**. Always the same words from **HIM**. Always the same uncaring attitude from **HIM**. I'm starting to forget **HIM**.I can't remember what **HE** looks like anymore. All I can remember is the reason **HE** put me in here and what **HE** always brings me. And **HIS** name.

**/3rd person POV/**

Two hours past quickly for Katsuya. He had fallen asleep only a few minutes after writing in his journal. With a crayon of course. His journal wasn't the normal paper you usually find. No. This one was made by Seto Kaiba and given to him by one of the staff at the hospital. Of course, Jou didn't know this. He only knew what went on inside his room.

The journal was made of smooth rounded cardboard. It was a pretty pearly white color. He didn't know why, but Jou just loved the look and feel of the journal. When he first got it, the journal smelled of cinnamon. Now, it smells like a hospital. The smell of antiseptics clings to it. The journal also had a nice hand drawn picture of a golden Puppy on the front, and a picture of a black cat on the back.

When Jou heard a knock on his door, his eyes opened slowly, as if in a trance. Then the door opened, revealing a young man, no more then 19 years old.

"It's time for your medicine Mr. Jonouchi. Then you can go meet the visitors that are waiting for you in the conference room."

Conference room. That's what they called the room with the mirror. When ever they have a psychologist talk to you, they make you go to the conference room.

Jou just stayed in the bed as the 'nurse' stuck a needle in his arm. Injecting some type of medicine Jou knew he probably didn't need, into his arm.

As the 'nurse' led him to the conference room he was to be using while his visitors were there, he heard voices coming through the slightly open door.

"No Kaiba! Jou needs to get out of this place!" a girls voice screamed.

"Serenity, your brother needs just a little bit more time to get better." Kaiba answered back.

"This place is making him worse! Not better!" Serenity screamed in protest.

"Well I don't know wh..."

"Mr. Jonouchi is here. And I'm going to need to ask you to keep your voices down."

"Thank you." Serenity said to the young man. "Hi Jou."

"Hi Serenity."

"Hi puppy."

"Wha... what do you want Kaiba?" Jou said. Recognizing the voice.

"It's your birthday. Are you feeling ok?"

"I don't want anything form you. All you ever give me is lies. I don't like lies. If you give me the truth, then I'll gladly take it."

"Jou, I'm not lying to you. I'm telling the truth. I want you to be happy Jou."

"If you want me to be happy, then get me out of here. Kaiba, I'm perfectly fine. I don't need to be in this place. I need to be around people." Jou reasoned.

"Ok... I'll try to help you Jou. I'll get you out of here. But you have to promise to not try that again."

"I promise, Kaiba. I mean, Seto."

TBC

* * *

Angel: That is not all of it! Tell me what you think and I will continue! 

Ryan: Till next time you crazy people!

Angel: By the way! This story is for .ReinMagick-Yami no Kage!

Ryan: Remember! Review!

See ya later!


	2. Sadness

Angel: I do not own YGO! NO! I'm not talkative today... SO BUSY!

* * *

_**3rd PERSON P.O.V.**_

Jou was sitting at the table talking with his sister while Seto went to sign him out of the hospital Psych Ward. It felt weird. Seeing Seto after such a long time.

"'Ren... I don't know who he is... How do I know he's the same person as before...?"

"Jou. Things have changed. But Kaiba is still the same as before. You're the only one who ever changed him. But..."

Jou was getting agitated now. 'What are they keeping from me?'

"What's wrong 'Ren? What happened?"

"I'll let Kaiba tell you."

Jou and Serenity sat silently in that little conference room. Jou was tapping his fingers on the table and starring at the mirror wall in front of him. He always knew someone was back there. But who? Why do they watch him? Why does it feel like they are judging him?

That feeling was overwhelming Jou. If the feeling of being watched didn't stop soon, he was going to throw something at the wall. Break it. And possible the people behind it. But at that moment, Seto walked back in the room. Waving a small stack of papers in his left hand, like they were the most important thing in the world.

"Let's go Puppy." Seto whispered in his ear.

Jou pushed Seto away and said, "I'm coming. Don't touch me."

Surprised, Seto just turned around and waited for Jou to start following him. After a moment of silence, the three of them, including Serenity, began walking out of the building. Serenity said her good byes to Jou and went to her car to go home.

_**Jou's P.O.V.**_

What is he hiding from me? What did Serenity mean? Why do I feel like something bad will happen?

I pushed him away from me again. He tried to touch me. I don't want him to touch me. So I just got into his car. It's a different car then the one he brought me here in. Although I have been here for 3 years. But, why does everything seem different. Everyone looks so lonely. Angry. Sad. What happened to everyone?

"Seto? What happened?" I was looking out the window. Watching the people mill around. Watching them talk. Watching them do things that I used to do. But they looked so dazed.

"What do you mean Puppy?" That voice. It's not the same as it was earlier. It's not the same. And his eyes. They changed so much. They aren't as happy and bright as they used to be. They are dull and depressed.

"Why wouldn't Serenity tell me?" It's all different. Even I have changed so much. But not as much as them.

"Joey... I'm sorry." Why is there so much sadness? Why is there so much anger? What made everyone change? I looked around outside. We had stopped. But I don't recognize this place. Who are these people? What is this place?  
"What do you mean Seto? What's happened?" I can sense the overwhelming anger. The pain and sadness. But what does it mean? Why is it there? Why is it inside of everyone? What has happened to this world?

"Joey. I have to show you something." He stepped out of the car and walked over to my side and opened the door. I pushed away the hand that he held out for me. I don't want to feel this sadness that dwells within these souls. I don't want to become a lifeless corpse as have these people. Why must this feeling overwhelm everything? Its like a plague. Spreading from one person to the next. The deception that binds us has collapsed. There are no longer to young lovers sitting on a park bench holding each other. There is no old couple fighting over where they will go. There is no business man yelling at his employees. There are no cats and dogs arguing over there territory. Everything has changed. The world is dark and cold. When once it was bright and happy. I can sense the sadness of the earth. Praying for her family to become what once they were. Praying that the sun will shine on her people once more. That the gods will take pity on these condemned souls.

"Joey. You have to wake up from this nightmare and see what is right in front of you. My Puppy. All you see is sadness. But what you feel inside can help you revive this world. Your bright cheerful smile can let me live again. All you have to do is open your eyes and smile. Let me see your eyes in the sunshine once more my precious Puppy. Let me take you somewhere that we can be together. Let me see you as pleased with life as you once were. This dark and dreary world that your living in is killing us both. Puppy. You need to bring out the light in your heart. Let it beat for this world once more."

Why is he speaking in riddles? My eyes are as open as the world will ever let them be. My smile is as bright as the sun is in the sky. But I can't feel it. I can't feel the warmth. This dark world is swallowing everything inside. Taking us away from where we belong. Taking the life from our very bodies. Engulfing each soul in turn. Like a shinigami take our souls at death. This earth has her own 'Death Note'. A book of the dead. Every name ever recorded is the name of death. My father. My mother. Tristan. Tea. Mai. Duke. I would have been there. But I'm not. I'm still alive. Why must I live to be tortured by the souls of the dead? To be surrounded by this deep sadness. This depression and anger. Why must I be the way I am?

"Joey. Just wake up for me. Please. Wake up and show me your beautiful brown eyes and that wonderful smile. Take this sadness that engulf us all and lock it away. Never let it out again Joey. Take your sadness back into your hideaway. And keep it there eternally. Take everything you have unleashed upon this world and lock it inside your Pandora's Box. Lock it and hide it away. Never to be opened again. Joey. Live again for me. Live so that we can be happy once more!"

"I don't understand Seto. I'm as alive as I ever will be. This world is what is taking us away. This world is what is engulfing us."

_**TBC!

* * *

**_

Angel: Wow... I was in a dark mood today...

Ryan: ...That... Was just plain weird...

Angel: Yes. Yes it was. REVIEW!


	3. Live or Die

Angel: THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I WUV YOU GUYS! YOU ARE SO AWSOME! YAY! (HUGGLES TO ALL REVIEWERS!) Oh yeah... and all reviewers get little Seto/Joey pics! NEVER! (Hands out pics) . . ON TO THE STORY! I DO NOT OWN YGO! DAMN IT!

* * *

"_I don't understand Seto. I'm as alive as I ever will be. This world is what is taking us away. This world is what is engulfing us."_

"Joey... My puppy. Follow me." This place. What is it? What is meant to come from this experience? What is meant to happen to this world of darkness and depression?

He leads me through the double doors of the building. I have never seen this place before. But it feels so familiar. The scent. The sound. It's so much like the little white room. I was just there. But it feels like it was so long ago. I only remember the scent and the bright light. So much like this place. Lights that are to bright to look at. A scent that overwhelms all other senses. He leads me through many different hallways that are arranged like a maze. It seems as though the farther we go, the brighter it gets. Like the white light I keep seeing. The beautiful light that draws me in. But every time I go forward. Something pulls me back. I stop and look at Seto.

"What is this place?" Please answer me. Please tell me what is the purpose of being here. You promised to take me home. You promised me Seto. You promised we wouldn't do this again. Your going to put me back in the hospital aren't you? But why? I have not done anything wrong. Last time was a mistake. It wasn't me. It wasn't my blood. It was the blood of those that died because of me. I remember what happened. I remember a bright light and a loud noise. But that's all.

"Puppy. This is the place where you determine whether you live or die. No matter where you go, I will follow. Come. Through this door my Puppy. And witness your fate." Speaking in riddles again. I don't understand. Whether I live or die? I'm neither dead nor am I alive. I'm stuck in the middle of this life. I'm stuck between life and death. Depression and enlightenment. Heaven and hell. I'm trap in the middle of it all.

I follow him through the door. There are two beds. Two identical beds. White sheets, white blankets, metal frames. But what lies in each is different. One bed contains a brown haired young man. The other, a young man with blond hair. Both look as if they are sleeping. Holding each others hands as if it's the only thing they can do. Faces turned towards each other. But their eyes are closed. Their features are sullen and depressed. Lines of worry mark the beauty. But why do I recognize these two people? Why do I feel like I know them?

"What is this? Who are they?" I feel so confused. So left out of what is happening to this world. Are these the two that can save the world?

"Puppy. That is us. This is why the world looks so depressed. We are here. Yet we are not. Trapped in between life and death like a mouse in a cage. We must choose Puppy. Do you want to live with what has happened to those who have died? Or do you want to die like those who you will miss? What is your choice? I will follow you no matter what. But a warning, if you choose death. This world will fall apart. Crumble into itself with the overwhelming sadness. Those who are out there with there families will die as well as us. Those who you cared about will follow. Choose Puppy. Follow those few, or live with those many? It is your decision."

I don't understand. Why must this decision be so difficult? I want to live with the happiness that will follow. Yet I wish to join those who have fallen.  
"Seto. I don't know. Why will this world fall apart with my decision? Why will everything that I see come to fruition? Why will everyone suffer because of me!" I don't understand! I don't want this to happen!

"Puppy. What you see is the future of your choice. What you see is what may come. You must choose wisely. If I follow you. This world will be a mess. But if we live. This world will become what it once was. The sun will shine upon this dismal planet once more my Puppy. Now. Choose! CHOOSE YOUR FATE! Choose if you live or die!"

I don't know! Why will this world become what it is I see! Why will this world become so dark and dreary! WHY!

"SETO! I WANT TO LIVE! I WANT TO BE HERE WITH YOU! I want the sun to shine upon your face. I want you to be who you once were. Not this way. I don't want your voice to crack as if it is glass. I don't want your eyes so dull and lifeless. I want to be in the world I know. Not this land of nightmares! Not this land of depression! Take me home Seto! Take me to where I belong! Take me from this dark world. Take me from here and let me smile once more. Take me from here and let me be with you in the world you promised for me. To the world of happiness. Please Seto. Let my smile brighten the sky. Let my eyes break through this darkness. Let this world be filled with happiness once again!"

_**TBC!

* * *

**_

Angel: I don't want to finish this story just yet. So I guess this chap is finished. I know its not that long but eh. Oh well.

Ryan: Its long enough for now. I'm leaving.

Angel: Meani... Working so much... BYE BYE!


End file.
